bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Amelia Jones
personal tendencys As seen in 'The wandering path through deep red snow' she prefers to be called Amy, is very pretty, has steel blue-grey eyes, long, wavy brown hair that comes half way down her back, the tips of which are white. She likes to wear a bell around her neck as a necklace. She used to be the vice-captain of the English 10th squad but was transferred to the Japanese soul society to fill the spot of the 3rd squad captain. Her Zampacto is held in a sheath on her back. She is fairly skilled with kido and martial arts but has a flash step that rivals Yodoichi’s. She is quite a nice person but likes to kick Aiedail when he annoys her. She is quite patient and calm, but deadly if need be. Her outward manner is fairly warm, but she is quite shy at times and finds it hard to let people further in than friends. She is born of a captain shinigami and a lord making her lady Amelia Jones in technicalities. Her mother died at a young age and her father died shortly after. She was raised by the head captain Hetta but cut herself off from society for a while until Aiedail came along and befriended her, forcing her to get over her morning. Zampaktuo Akane-Yuki – she is Amelia’s Zampacto. Her release is ‘bleed, Akane Yuki’. Amelia carries her on her back (over the shoulder). When the release is stated, the blade will look as if it is bleeding until completely red and the ribbon will appear as red light before becoming solid. She has two attacks/effects. 1) A red beam of light that is released when swung and covers everything it hits with a thick layer of red ice and snow. 2) The blade is covered in a poison that even 12th squad captain cannot cure and can get completely into your system through just one cut. The wielder can control when the poison takes effect. No one knows about this poison except Toushiro Hitsugaya and the new captains from England. It never goes away throughout your whole life. Her bankai allows the wielder to see through anything they desire (from walls to Tozen’s bankai) and causes their eyes to glow red. She can still shoot the red beam of destructive light but it’s much more powerful. She can pull down red ice tornados to chase after the opponent. The tornado’s are very strong and could rip a Shinigami of even Kenpachi’s stature apart with just one direct hit. She can also ride on the top of these tornados but the ones she rides are more controlled and less deadly. Her human form is that of a woman with long, straight, jet black hair and ruby red eyes. Her skin is pale and she has red lips and red eye shadow. Her clothing is a traditional, red Japanese kimono with white ribbons and a white obi. She looks fairly menacing and can be but really, she is nice and is allot like Amelia although better at controlling her facial features so that she can look more formidable. English history. 'Third seat of squad 12, Heather Kendle, was charged with treason for using human souls in an attempt to create a weapon of mass destruction. During this time the rest of the seretey were gathered in the main arena for a demonstration called by head captain Hetta Goodwin who later admitted she knew what the officer was trying to do. To stop too many people being involved in this, she sent three lieutenants over - Thomas Darkshade, Amelia Jones and Damien Robins - in an attempt to stop the girl. They were, unfortunately, too late; arriving in the doorway just as the explosion went off. The lieutenants were greatly injured in the explosion and were rushed to squad four where it was found that they had after effects of a high increase in spiritual power that without control was harmful for both them and everyone around them. For their own and others safety they were given special seals, holding in their power and bringing it down to a captain’s level. Thanks to the head captain, the only effects the most of the soul society had was a rise in spiritual power among its occupants instead of the injured and dead that would have been otherwise. Heather Kendle died in the explosion and was not able to tell of her intentions.'